Dimensional Stopwatch
by Cremetome
Summary: Damian gets sent to the universe of Young Justice, and the team with the help of the league must send him back.
1. Chapter 1

It all started as a normal mission for Young Justice. An island that was owned by Lex Luthor was giving off very bad, strong, energy waves, and the team was sent to figure out what was wrong.

When Miss Martian landed the Bioship, Aqualad began to assign everyone their tasks.

Artemis and M'gann were watching from above to make sure that nothing caught Aqualad and Superboy, who were covering the perimeter, by suprise.

Kid Flash and Robin were gathering the intel that they were supposed to collect from the inside of the compound.

'Robin, how close are you to downloading the data?' Aqualad inquired over Miss Martian's mind link.

'About thirty-five percent.' Robin replied silently pleading with the computer to go faster.

He was in a dark room, that was only dimly lit by the white light of the computer he was downloading the information from. Kid Flash was pacing by the door, anxiously waiting for Robin to be finished.

'Dude, Rob, can you make that thing go any faster' Kid Flash was tapping his foot as he watched a pair of security guards turn a corner, towards the room that they had snuck into.

'I'm trying, and it's at ninety percent.' Robin was now arming himself with birdarangs.

'Do you need any help?' M'gann flew closer to the building that Kid Flash and Robin were in.

'Nah Robin and I got this, Sweet Cheeks.' Kid Flash replied sending a wink at Miss Martian over the mindlink.

'Stop flirting Baywatch.' Artemis chided the speedster.

'I'm not talking to your ugly face!' Kid Flash countered 'Miss M doesn't even care!' Wally then checked the door, and he saw that the guards were much, much closer now.

'Rob are you done?' Wally was standing at the door as he heard the guards running towards the room because they had seen the light.

'It just finished!' The Boy Wonder took the flashdrive, and pocketed it. He then got into a fighting stance as the guards ran into the room, and sounded the alarm.

Kid Flash ran over to the guard on the left, and punched him at superspeed. Robin had already knocked the other one out. The two heroes ran out of the room, under the red lights and blaring of the alarms.

They turned down the plain white corridor that they came down, and were met with what looked like the entire squadrin of security guards.

'Uhhh... You guys wanna help?' Kid Flash asked as he dodged another bullet.

Just as he asked Superboy crashed thrpugh the wall along with the reast of the team. The team all simultaniously began to attack the guards. Just when it looked like they would win, one of the guards shouted "NOW! USE IT!"

The few remaining guards evacuated through previously covered holes that were in the walls

The team had no idea what was happening when a bright light suddenly filled the room, and a loud crack sounded through everyones ears.

The team took a moment to recover from the noise, and when they opened their eyes all they saw was a youg boy, about ten years old with jet black hair, but that was not the biggest shock to the team. That award went to the kid's uniform.

His uniform was a familiar red and black combination, but this one had a black hood. The team was wondering what to do with him.

"Wow Rob, he sure has done a good job of copying you." Kid Flash reached for the doppleganger's belt, only to be shocked.

"OWWW!" Kid Flash yelped in pain, cradling his sore hand.

"That's what you deserve for messing with something that you did not know how to handle!" Artemis yelled at Kid Flash.

"How was I supposed to know it would do that?!"

"By letting me examine it." Robin bent down to examine the tool. He activated a secret button, and removed it.

"We should call the league." Aqualad suggested calmly as Robin cuffed the boy.

"No way! This is our mission." Kid Flash rejected the idea. "We should figure this out on our own."

"Shut up Kid Dumbass." Artemis growled.

"I wasn't talking to you Artemis." Wally finished with a glare at the archer.

"Please stop fighting." M'gann interjected before a fight could start.

"I agree with Aqualad." Superboy crossed his arms.

"How about we leave it up to Aqualad." Robin stated with a suddering sigh, and began to walk out of the compound to the Bioship.

"Fine." Kid Flash said when he noticed his friend was obviously uncomfortable with this kid.

The team loaded up into the Bioship along with the mysterious kid, and headed away from the building.

(This is the only way to get linebreaks to work...) -1 hour before-

Damien was watching the two figures down in the alley corner a woman.

"Give us your fucking money!" Thug one held a gun up to the poor woman's face. The woman screamed, and began to look frantically inside her purse for money.

"Quick!" Thug two pulled out an old metal pipe.

Damien jumped down from his vantage point, and onto the thug with the gun. Thug two was shocked as he saw his partner get taken out, and tried to take a swing at the boy, but he too was taken out by the Boy Wonder.

The woman quickly ran, without thanking her saviour, out of the alley and down the streets of Gotham.

"You could have helped her sooner." Came a soft voice from behind him.

"Always analyze the situation first." Damian replied coldly to his older brother.

"I know, but it never hurts to help _before_ they start screaming." Batman told his protege with a smile.

" _Ttt, it is not my fault that the harlot star-"_ Was Damian's only reply before a flash, and a crack occured, taking the young boy away from Gotham.

An: This was fun to write. I hope you like this unoriginal concept of Damian getting sent to Young Justice.


	2. Chapter 2

The team were all sitting in the Bioship when they heard their passenger make a small noise that sounded like a grunt.

"I think he's waking up." M'gann said to her teammates.

"Yeah, I think he is." Artemis replied to her green friend.

Damian groaned again as he blearily opened his eyes to observe his surroundings.

The first thing that he saw were the six teenage superheroes that were all staring at him. The second thing that he noticed was what they were wearing. They were all wearong clothes that either resembled, or replicated those of supers that he already knew of. But he also noticed that they were not pwople that he knew. It was the small things that hinted at this. Like the Robin's uniform.

Damian immidiatly was on guard, and tensed as if preparing for an attack from the other superheroes.

"Uhh... Sooo... What's your name?" Kid Flash said with a stupid grin.

"Ttt. West, you child. You already know me."

That shocked everyone. Wally exploded.

"WHAT! How do you know my name?!" Wally yelled at the kid.

"I know because regretably you are my mentor's... friend." Damian looked like he was disgusted that he had said that.

"Who is your mentor?" Robin suddenly cut into the conversation.

"Yes, how come we have never seen you if you have a mentor that is fimiliar with Kid Flash?" Kaldur stepped forward to the front of the group.

The kid's mask lenses widened just a fraction as a muttered "Damnit..." escaped his lips.

Miss Martian then announced "Landing now."

Superboy picked op the kid, and carried him out of the Bioship. The Justice League was waiting inside the docking bay. Batman was at the forefront. Flash, Black Canary, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and an awkward looking Superman stood behind him.

"Put him on the ground." Batman demanded in his deep gravely Batman voice.

Superboy grunted in response, and set the bird on the floor of the mountain. Aqualad stepped forward and began to explain to Batman what had transpired a few hours ago.

"While we were gathering intel at the compound," Aqualad began to explain to the elder heroes "the guards that we were fighting used a machine that caused a white light, and when we vould see the child was there."

"Did you retrieve the machine that caused the light?" Batman inquired.

"It was gone." Artemis answered for Aqualad.

It was silent for a few moments after that before anyone spoke again. Unsuprisingly, it was Kid Flash who broke the silence.

"Sooo... What do we do now?"

His words prompted a response from Batman.

"We interogate him." Batman stalked away as he commanded Superboy to follow. The rest of the Justice League followed after Batman.

The team glanced at each other before heading to the interogation room.

When the team got there Batman was already securing the Robin - look - alike to the chair inside the rarely used interrogation room at the mountain. The team stood on the opposite side of the glass along with Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Aquaman.

"Who are you?" Was the first question that was asked.

Batman's eyes narrowed when the boy didn't answer, and he repeated the question.

This time, the kid answered. "I am Robin."

The team was not susure what answer they were expecting, and in all honesty they should have excpected that, but they were shocked nonetheless.

The League was hiding their shock much better than the team was, and they simply moved onto the next question that was said by the Flash.

"Where are you from?" Flash asked in his friendly voice.

"Gotham." The kid answered simply.

"What are you doing in that costume?" Flash asked again because he actually got a response.

"None of _your_ business." The ten year old replied with a sneer.

Superman took this as a sign to intervene. "Listen, kid, you need to tell us everything you know. We can help you." The boyscout smiled.

"What do you know, Kent." Robin turned his nose up at Superman.

Superman stepped back when Robin said his last name. Batman suddenly stood up, and put on his most intense glare that he could muster.

"How do you know that name?" Superman asked.

"You are in the newspaper all of the time. Do you really think that it was too hard to figure it out?" Robin snidely remarked.

"Enough. Tell us why you know sensitive information."

"I learned it, Batman."

Martian Manhunter walked in, and took Batman's place. He put his hands onto his temples, and closed his eyes. Robin clenched his fists against the table as he put up his mental walls.

This action did not escape Batman's eyes, and he began to question Robin even as his mind was being penetrated.

"Who did you learn it from?"

"People." Robin answered simply.

Robin began to clench and unclench his fists as Manhunter got deeper into his mind.

Martian Manhunter was walking throught a thick, sweltering, and dense forest when he saw a large fort ahead.

The fort had a large gate that prevented anyone from entering on foot. It appeared to be made of old stone, and brick. When he tried to open the gate, all that happened was another gate appearing behind it. He decided that he would try something different - he would fly through the wall.

This took a while... I did not expect people to pay attention to this. I also hit a major roadblock at the interrogation scene.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is the Demon Brat?" Red Robin asked Batman after he heard Batman's story of Robin.

"I told you, he was absorbed in a white light after he stopped that mugger." Batman was sounding increasingly worrried the closer that they got to the Batcave.

"That dosen't sound good." Oracle said from the communicators.

"Because it isn't! Poor little Dami is all alone somewhere, and I have to find him before something happens to him!" Batman said as he pulled off his mask, and turned into Dick Grayson.

"I don't get why you care so much..." Tim said as they pulled into the main area of the Batcave.

Dick glared at Tim, and said, "I care because he is my little brother, and he is my responsibility. Just like you, Tim."

"He isn't even grateful!" Tim retorted.

Dick scoffed and replied by saying that Damien did not show his feelings as easily as others did.

"NONE OF US DO!" Tim shouted just as Barbara wheeled over to the bickering duo.

"Could you two shut up? WE have to start trying to find Damian." Tim gave one last glance at Dick before following Barbara to the Batcomputer. "Dick, can you hand me the sample that you collected from the air at the site?" Dick handed over the vial that contained the air.

"Hmmm..." Barbara muttered as she sent the vial through the data analyzer.

"Would any of the young masters like to eat tonight?" Alfred's British voice called from the staircase at the other side of the cave. "Or, perhaps a refreshing beverage?" Aldred was holding a tea tray that held coffee on it.

"Yes, please Alfred. It is going to be a long night." Dick replied tiredly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Did something happen tonight, Master Dick?"

"Yes," Dick paused as he took in a deep breath. "Damien disappeared tonight."

The only thing that they heard was a loud metal clang, as the metal tea tray dropped to the ground.

{Linebreak}

"What do you think about that kid, Robin?" Wally asked his best friend.

Robin sighed before he said that he wasn't sure. "I don't understand why he has such a... prickly attitude."

"THAT, was way more than prickly, Robin." Artemis glared at the kid that called himself Robin.

"We should give him a chance," Megan said. "He is probably just frightened by the strange situation that he is in."

"Megan is right." Kaldur agreed. "When we get the chance, we should speak to him."

"What are you kids talking about?" Black Canary asked the team as she and Green Arrow walked over to them.

"That extremely rude kid on the other side of the glass." Conner answered bluntly.

"Would any of you be happy if you were being interrogated by Batsy?" Green Arrow asked the team jokingly.

"Nope! Not really." Wally was the only one to respond.

There were a few beats of silence until Megan said to look back at the kid as he was waking up.

It appeared that Martian Manhunter had finished going through the kids head, and it showed on his face. The kid, he said his name was Robin, looked absolutely pissed.

{Linebreak}

When Martian Manhunter morphed through the wall of the fort, one of the things that he did not expect to see was a bloodstained battlefield. There were people dressed in tight black suits laying all over the field. They had all looked like they had been shot. He ventured further trough the field, and he came to another door. He opened the door and he saw fire everywhere. Manhunter collapsed to his knees, and when he thought that he would be forced out of the mind, he saw what he had entered the mind for. The kid was running through the flames and appeared to be heading to another door that was just on the other side of the flames. Manhunter summoned up enough courage to go through the flames, and try to follow the child through the door.

The flames licked at his green skin as he trudged through the red inferno. The martian was utterly exhausted by the time that he reached the doors, and he was about to collapse but managed to open the doors. Inside the doors was a bleak looking street. It was dark, damp, and rundown. There were not any people on it, and the only cars on it were a scuffed redone that appeared to have crashed into a pole. He walked down the street, and he realised something. He was in Gotham. At first it just appeared to be the bad part of any city, but there was one difference. Wayne Tower. It stood shining and gleaming amongst the black city that seemed to envelop the darkness even more than Manhnter remembered that it had. He saw a figure jumping amongst the rooftops though. Manhunter camouflaged himself, and began to follow the figure. He noticed that the figure was the child who's mind he was inside of.

Over the rooftops he followed, through the varying alleyways that the child traversed through. He eventually ended up at the docks. There was an expensive looking ferry that was docked there. He looked around, and he picked up a newspaper that said 'November twenty- first, 2020". The heading was talking about an attempted robbery at Wayne Enterprises that was stopped by Batman and Robin. Martian Manhunter looked back to the ferry, and he noticed something. The Batmobile was parked outside of it. He walked closer to the boat, and realized that the child was waiting on top of the ferry. The kid glared at Martian Manhunter when he landed across from him.

"Why are you here?" The kid asked gruffly. Manhunter was reminded of Batman's deep voice.

"I am here to help you. If you tell me what is wrong, then the league can help you with whatever your problem is." Manhunter stated.

"I don't need anyone else's help. What I require is for you to release me, and give me back my equipment." The child demanded.

"The league can help you."

Robin huffed and told Manhunter to leave him alone.

Manhunter changed his tactics and said, "What isthis place? And why does your mind go here when it needs to be protected?"

Robin looked slightly shocked by this question, and Manhunter was able to sift through Robin's memories that were previously trapped behind a mental wall. He saw a tall, beautiful woman that was training him with a sword. Manhunter did not recognize her, but he did recognize the man behind her as Ra's al ghul.

 _"Try harder, Damien."_ Manhunter heard the voice ring inside of his head.

The next thing that he saw was Wayne Manor. The child was cutting up the hedges in the front garden with a katana. The last thing that he saw before he was forced out of Damien's mind was the Batcave, but it had different uniforms, and the Batman that was working at the evidence table seemed... off to Martian Manhunter. Batman was just turning around when he was forced out of the mind, and back into reality.

{Linebreak}

"You don't have the RIGHT to enter my mind like that!" Robin shouted at Manhunter the moment that his eyes opened. He began to thrash about in his confines.

"Relax, kid!" The Flash tried to hold the kid back from hurting himself.

"Stop!" Superman added in.

"Let go of me! You are just as bad as the mind molester over there!"

"Who taught you that word?" Flash asked Robin.

"It is a common word you simpleminded ingrate!" The kid managed to kick Flash in the face.

"Not for nine year olds!" Flash retorted as he grabbed the legs that were kicking at him.

"Stop!" Batman shouted gruffly in his authoritative voice. All movement in the room stopped, and the kid slowly began to return to his original sitting state. Once everything was settled, Manhunter told the room what he had seen in Robin's head. Robin's scowl just got deeper and deeper the more that Martian Manhunter described.

When Batman heard the entire story, he asked Robin, "What were you doing at Nanda Parbat, the main base of the League of Shadows, when not even the league knows where it is?" There was a stunned silence when they heard Batman name the place that Robin was at. Superman could not believe that such a young child was with the Shadows, and Flash just felt pity for the kid.

"I don't know anything about a "League of Shadows"." The newly named Damien said.

"How can you not know about the League of Shadows?" Batman grunted out. "The woman that was described was clearly Talia al Ghul."

"..." Damien was completely silent.

"Answer me." Batman commanded. His command was met with more silence.

"Damien," Flash said softly. "What were you doing in the Batcave?"

"I live there."

"So, you work for the Bat?" Superman asked with a smile.

"Is it not obvious you pathetic whelp?" Damien sneered.

"Hey," Flash chided. "We are just trying to help."

"I don't need any help from the mind rapists." Damien said stubbornly.

"We aren't mind rapists!" Flash said.

"What do you mean by you work for me?" Batman asked.

"I am the Robin from my time."

"What do you mean by "From your time"?" Superman asked.

"I believe that I have managed to travel back ten years." Damien said.

"Why do you think this?" Batman asked.

"Barry Allen is still the Flash." Damien responded.

"I'm not the Flash?!" Flash asked, shocked.

"No. That mantle fell to that absolute imbecile Wallace West."

"Really?! I'm so proud of him!" Flash looked like he was over the moon.

"I don't believe you." Batman said simply.

"I can verify, Batman." Martian Manhunter said. "In his memories, I saw a newspaper that said it was from the year 2020."

"He could have been faking it." Batman countered.

"I do not believe that he was."

Batman paused for a few moments before agreeing with Martian Manhunter. Damien was released from his restraints, and led him outside of the interrogation room. "We can finish this conversation in the briefing room."

{Linebreak}

The team had followed the rest of the league to the briefing room.

"Team, this is Damien as you know. He claims to be from ten years in the future. He will be living here until we can figure out how to send him back." That was all that Batman said before he strode out of the room with Superman, Flash, and Aquaman following him.

"So, Damien, what am I like as the Flash? Am I faster than Uncle B?" Wally asked.

"Do not speak to me, West. I would rather keep all of my brain cells than lose them whilst talking to you." Damien sneered again before asking to be taken to his room. Black Canary shrugged before leaving with Damien.

There was an awkward silence before this, "Sooooooo... Anyone want cookies?"

{Linebreak}

AN

Don't expect for an update soon. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, kid, Robin, Damien, whatever your name is, what is the future like?" Wally asked Damien when the league left, and Damien re- entered the room to get something to eat.

"Tt. I have no reason to speak to you, West. We are not friends, nor will we ever be. So leave me alone." And with that Damien stalked out of the room with a container of yogurt in his hand.

"What a rude kid. What do you think Batman did to him?" Artemis asked snarkily when the kid exited the room.

"That kid was not raised by Batman." Robin said . "Batman would not allow him to be like that."

"You do have to admit that he has spent some time with Batman, at the least." Wally told Robin.

"Yeah, but he hasn't spent long enough to figure out that that is the wrong way to act." Robin replied.

"He was rather... impolite." Kaldur agreed with Artemis.

"I agree." Conner crossed his arms.

"We should spy on him!" Artemis whisper shouted.

Mgann opened the mindlink, and everyone began to speak about how good or bad the idea was.

 _'Artemis, we will not be spying on a child. That is wrong, and I refuse to stoop so low as to use camras to find out about him.' Kaldur said with a glare in Artemis' general direction._

 _'We should know all about the person that we have taken captive though!' Artemis countered._

 _'He is a guest, not a captive.' Kaldur said weakly because he knew very well that the child was a captive._

 _'I think that we should learn all about him.' Robin said._

 _'I agree with Rob.' Wally began to munch on some chips that he had acquired from somewhere._

 _'I do as well.' Artemis agreed._

 _'Yeah, cause I'm amazing. Of course you agree with me.' Wally munched loudly._

 _'We can spy on him. He hasn't waranted us not spying on him.' Superboy said._

Aqualad sighed. "If that is what you think is best."

The team walked to the holographic computer, and began to search the camras for the kid. He was in his assigned room, drawing. The drawing appeared to be from memory, and it was of a cat. The cat was curled up on a fluffy pillow that looked like it was on a bed. Damien was very focused on what he was drawing. It was actually a rather detailed drawing.

They watched him draw for what felt like hours, but in all reality, was only about thirty minutes.

"This kid is boring!" Wally yelled in frustration as he finished off his sixth bag of chips.

"I hate to agree with Wally, but he is right. This kid is awful." Artemis stole a chip from Wally.

"What were you expecting him to do?" Robin

asked.

"I dunno! Maybe pull off some kickass ninja moves and try to break out?!" Wally exclaimed and made some exaggerated hand motins, that vaugely looked like they were trying to mimick ninja motions.

Then, Damien put away his drawing. He crossed his legs, and he sat on the floor. He closed his eyes, and he looked like he was meditating.

"Why is he doing that?" Megan asked.

"I believe that he is doing a meditation ritual that humans use to relax or calm their minds." Conner said in response to Megan.

"Oh. I can help him!" Megan ran to Damien's room, presumably to help try to calm his mind.

The rest of the team hurried after her. When they reached the bedroom, they saw M'gann in a headlock with a pencil pointed to her throat. Damien looked up just as Artemis made a move to kick his hand. Her grabbed her ankle, and he flipped her over. Conner used this chance to grab the kid and restrain him.

"Why did you attack M'gann?!" Conner growled angrily as he held onto Damien tighter.

"Tt. That harlot disrupted me. She had no right to intrude in my persobal space!" Damien replied just as angrily.

"You should have seen what she wanted before attacking. She just wanted to help." Aqualad said calmly.

"I don't need her help!" Damien's face began to turn shades as Superboy slowly suffocated him.

"Superboy, let him go." Aqualad commanded.

Conner complied, and Robin moved forward and cuffed Damien.

"You are going to be restrained until the league gets here to re-decide what to do with you." Robin said uncharacteristically coldly.

"Tt." Was all that Damien said.

{Linebreak}

"Master Bruce, what are you going to do about him?" Alfred asked after the battle finished playing out on the screen. He was holding a tray of coffee as he had predicted that this would be a long night. Bruce sighed and said,

"I won't know until the DNA results are finished processing. The DNA samples that I got from his hair are going to have to match with something in the league's database." Just then, a beep sounded from a computer that was next to them. The results showed on the illuminated screen.

 _DNA Results: Damien_

 _Bruce Wayne - Match_

 _Talia Al' Ghul -_ Match

To say that all present in the room were shocked would be an understatement. Alfred's eyes widened, and he almost dropped his tea tray. Bruce was equally, if not more, shocked. He had a son.

Bruce got up put on his cowl and rushed to the zeta beam. He had to get to the mountain.

{Linebreak}

"Oracle, have you found my baby brother yet?" Batman asked when there was no news for five hours.

"Based on the samples that we took, I'd say that he has been transported to another dimension."

AN

This took a while, but I just finished lining out the plot so I may write faster.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recognized: Batman 02_ The robotic voice rang out in the tense silence that surrounded the Team. They had begun to restrain Damien when the voice recognized Batman's arrival.

"That's strange." Wally muttered. "He almost never comes here twice in one day, unless we have a mission." The others nodded.

They heard footsteps in the lit up corridors, and Batman strode forward. His eyes seemed to narrow when he noticed that Damien was being placed in restraints by the team.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked in his gruff voice.

The team and Damien looked up at the man who had just spoken. "This - This kid just attacked M'gann!" Supeboy shouted angrily.

"Tt. It's not my fault that this twittering fool decided to attempt to sneak up on me whilst I was trying to concentrate. Had I not have been interrupted then I wouldn't have been forced to attack her."

Batman glared at the child. "You aren't in any danger here. You don't have to worry about being attacked while you are in the mountain."

Damien glared. "I was taught to never let my guard down. So, I won't."

Batman sighed. "About that. I would like to speak to you in another room." he paused to glare at the team. "You are not to listen to us." With those parting words, Batman stalked out of the room with a reluctant Damien following behind him.

When they left, the team all glanced at each other before getting an equally mischievous glint in their eyes. "Hey," Wally began. "Who listens to Batman anyways? I wanna go listen to what Batman has to say to the little brat!"

Wally rushed out of the room with Robin and Artemis quickly following behind him. Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner each glanced at each other before sighing in unison and following after their teammates. They, to, wanted to see what Batman had to say the the young child.

They followed the trio into Robin's room where they had had Robin pull out his holographic computer and hack into the mountain's mainframe. They were all grinning evilly when Robin had finally hacked into the mountain's security system. He finally found where the duo was speaking to each other in one of the spare rooms.

"Bingo. Now, we can learn all about this little demon child." Robin exclaimed in triumph when he found them.

"Yep." Artemis agreed.

 _"Why did you wish to speak with me, Batman?" Damien asked the Dark Knight when they entered the room._

 _"Why didn't you tell me that you were my son?" Batman asked in exasperation when they were alone. The team's eyes all widened when they heard this. Robin sank to his knees. Would Bruce abandon him now that he had a real son?_

 _Damien's eyes widened. "I... I did not think that it was important to my ultimate goal of heading back to the future."_

 _Batman sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well, at least tell me why I left you with the League of Shadows. If the Batman that you know is anything like I am, then he would never have let a child stay with the Shadows."_

 _Damien looked down. "You didn't know about me until a few months ago... I was raised by my mother, Talia al' Ghul, for the first decade of my life. I was raised to be an assassin for the League of Assassins. I only met you once a certain... ah... problem arose among the league._

 _Batman seemed to contemplate Damien's words for a moment before sighing again. "It is obviously too dangerous here at the mountain for you. You will have to come back with me to the Batcave." Batman swept out of the room, Damien trailing after him._

The team was silent after the two bats left the screen. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. The son of Batman, the Dark Knight, raised to be an assassin? They just couldn't believe it no matter how hard they tried.

"I have to go." Robin said before he ran out of the room, down the metal hallways and to the zeta tubes.

"Robin: B01." The robotic female's voice called out to the cave of superheroes.

All was silent, the team dispersed to digest the new information in their lonesome.

Batman and Damien walked further down the hallway towards the zeta tubes.

"Father," Batman jumped when the boy next to him called him that. "You are aware that Grayson was most likely listening the entire time, right?"

Bruce sighed. "Yes, but it saves us the trouble of explaining this to him." Damien nodded as he thought.

They were going to have a fun time explaining this to Alfred.

{Linebreak}

"Oracle, I'm sorry but can you repeat what you just said?" Batman asked in a shocked stupor when he heard what Oracle had just said.

The ginger haired woman sighed. "You heard me. I think that Damien has been transported to another dimension. Where this dimension is, I'm not entirely sure."

"Great," A sarcastic voice drawled from the shadows of the Batcave. "I get called here all the way from Bludhaven, under the false pretenses that the demon baby was gone for good and we could have a party, but nooo. I overhear that the little sun spot has been transported to another _dimension._ Not time, _dimension._ And people wonder why I never want to talk to you people! Because shit like this happens!"

Oracle groaned. "Jason, if you we just going to complain why did you even bother coming?"

"Maybe because you didn't give me the whole story! Maybe do that next time!" Red Hood jumped down from the ledge.

Batman rushed forward. "Jay! I'm so happy to see you! We have to figure out how to get Dami back! And you're going to help."

Red Hood sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

The entire bat family shook their heads. "Nope,you don't. You lost all free will the moment that you joined this family." Red Robin said.

"Fine, fine. I'll help you get your wayward bat back."

Batman smiled and clapped Red Hood on the back. "That's the spirit! Now you come along. I have to review the entire situation over with you now.'"

"Do I have to?" Jason whined.

"Yes."

"UGHHH"

AN

I'm sorry that this took so long, and I hope that the next one doesn't.


End file.
